Yaya's Other Side
by Dawn of Time
Summary: The Guardians have all graduated, leaving Yaya behind. Yaya was left with the stress of training new Guardians, being lonely, and suffering from a broken heart by Kairi. Yaya seeks help from a bad source. Holiday is rising. Who will stop them? -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**DOT: Well, I've started a new story in hopes of people liking it. Its even for a different story, SHUGO CHARA!**

**Kukai: Dude, its written in the Shugo Chara section so it kinda has to be about us.**

**DOT: SHHhhh! Don't ruin my fun :D**

**Kukai: Anyway, what's this story about?**

**DOT: Well-**

**Amu: Wait, lemme guess. It's another Amuto?**

**DOT: Nope! Although I'd love to write an Amuto, it isn't. This is about Yaya, a rare read right?**

**Kukai: Umm, I bet if you searched you could find one.**

**Amu: -mumble- In a way I'm kinda disappointed it isn't one.**

**DOT: What was that I heard?**

**Amu: N-n-nothing! Just get on with the story!**

**DOT: Desperate are we? Kukai, it's disclaimer time!**

**Kukai: -fist pump- Yes! Dawn of Time doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**DOT: -sad face- If I did, there would be more of an Amuto ending.**

**Amu: JUST GET TO THE STORY!**

Yaya Gone Bad

"Yaya's Heart! Unlock!"

I am Yuiki Yaya, youngest of the Guardians. Yaya leads a double life. Why? You may ask that but it is simple, really. Yaya's friends have all moved up to middle school, leaving Yaya alone with guardians to train and duties to fufill.

Yaya also suffers from a broken heart. Kairi calculated that Yaya and him weren't compatible. That made Yaya incredibly sad. Yaya just wanted to be with him. Yaya's alone now.

Yaya has to train Guardians too. How is she supposed to train new ones if she can't even purify eggs? Yaya is useless. The stress too, Yaya is just a baby character. People shouldn't leave big important things to Yaya.

But then, Yaya found Holiday. They promised to help. They changed Pepe-chan. They said Yaya could do whatever she wants because she has a purpose now. Yaya won't have to rely on others, Yaya will be strong. All Yaya has to do is fill out a certain number of x-eggs a month. Just create a couple, and Amu-chii can cure them.

"Character Transformation! Spoiled Brat!"

**DOT: It's just an intro, please tell me if I should continue! Thanks!**

**Yaya: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME DOT-CHII?**

**DOT: Urm, nothing…. –guilty look-**

**Rima: Lier.**

**DOT: When did you get here?**

**Rima: Just now.**

**DOT: Okay then, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DOT: YaY! I got a review! :) Thank you YoruIsEpic you rock!**

**Rima: You're excited over 1 review? That's pathetic.**

**DOT: Hey hey hey there, don't go dissing the reviewers. I'm sure some people read the chapter and were just too lazy to login.**

**Rima: -shrug- Whatever you say.**

**DOT: That's right. Whatever I say because I'm the writer! BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! –tries imitating Tadase's (slightly annoying) king laugh and fails epicly-**

**Kukai: You suck. I can laugh his laugh better than that.**

**Everyone: -tries laughing Tadase's laugh-**

Yaya's Other Side

A chara floated down the halls of Seiyo Elementary school. It was wearing a red bunny suit and a pink bow on its hat. Small brown pig tails poked out of the bunny hat situated on the chara's head. It looked like a miniaturized baby.

It's path came to a stop in front of a rolling door with a sign posted above it that read "6th Grade Star Class". The chara narrowed its eyes and shifted the door open a crack. It entered the room and floated to a stop in front of a girl.

The girl was average. She had shoulder length brown hair that was pulled up into pigtails by two red ribbons. Her big brown eyes were focused in front of her, not at the teacher but at the chara. The chara clapped its hands and said:

"Chara change, -dechu." The girl's bows turned pink and the girl abruptly stood up. The teacher looked up surprised.

"Yuiki-san, is something wrong?" The teacher asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yaya's fine. Yaya just has to use the bathroom, Nikaidou-sensei." Yaya said curtly, not even asking the teacher for permission. She promptly walked out of the classroom. As soon as the girl was out of hearing range to the classroom she confronted the chara that bobbed along beside her.

"Aw, Pepe-chan, what was that for?" Yaya whined, her bows turning to their regular red color.

"A target has been spotted -dechu." Pepe snapped back. "We need to fill out the order for this month." Yaya frowned a bit but didn't retort back.

When the pair of beings reached the out side of the planetarium, Yaya's hands went to her chest where a silver candy lock lay.

"Yaya's heart, Unlock!" Pepe disappeared into her egg and was absorbed into Yaya's heart. A red bunny out fit appeared on the girl and a pink bow on her hat. "Charater transformation: Spoiled Brat!" Pepe and Yaya exclaimed. Yaya landed on the ground softly, the grass fluttering.

"Let's go find our target!" Yaya sprinted in the direction Pepe pointed her in. As she arrived at the school playground she noticed a child sat at the bottom of the slide. The boy's eyes were glazed over, a dull color.

Yaya raised her hands. "Merry Merry Hypnosis!" A black mobile appeared in the air and began to spin at a blinding speed. The person slumped over and a heart egg came out of the boy's chest. It floated in between Yaya and the boy.

"_Yaya, use the special attack –dechu."_ Pepe yelled from inside Yaya. Yaya took a deep breath to steady herself and yelled:

"Temper Tantrum!" Yaya dropped to the ground and started crying and screaming. Her legs were kicking at a blinding speed. The egg darkened to a black color and a white "X" flashed onto the middle of the shell. Yaya scooped up the egg, undoing her character transformation, and deposited the egg into a box that she had pulled from her school bag. After securing the box shut and making sure the x-egg couldn't escape, Yaya began to make her way back to the classroom.

Most people were used to Yaya ditching. Her grades began to go down the toilet, and Yaya had long stopped paying attention in class. The one person hadn't expected her new style was Nikaidou-sensei. He seemed so sure that the new Yaya wasn't the true real Yaya.

Yaya strode into the classroom and over to her desk. She smushed her belongings into her school bag not caring whether they crumpled. Nikaidou-sensei was sitting at his desk shuffling through a pile of papers. He glanced up was Yaya started to leave the room.

"Is this really the true you? Don't you care for others? What happened to the sweet Yaya I used to know? Nikaidou-sensei blurted out. Yaya smirked. It was totally contradictory to the sweet girl whose face the smirk was on.

"Yes, Yaya can even prove it." Yaya hissed. She shoved Pepe into his face. "This is me. Accept the facts and get over it" She ordered icily.

As Nikaidou-sensei stared at the chara in front of his face he noticed something. The colors on the chara's suit were reversed. The pink suit had become red and the red bow had become pink.

He also realized the personality was probably the total opposite too.

**DOT: So, this chapter was longer than the last, so enjoy!**

**Rima: Please review for DOT's sake. She really wants people to like this story.**

**DOT: No need to share that with everyone. **

**Nagi: Rima has a point.**

**DOT: Oh no! Not you too!**

**Rima: Anyway, review!**


End file.
